Love and marriage
by RAYVEN1
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma are getting married. Where should they go? Chichi is here to help. ^_^


LOVE AND MARRIAGE  
  
"MARRIED???????" Chichi exclaimed half amazed and half disgusted. Bulma Briefs and her best friend Chichi were planted on bulma's couch for the past hour now and bulma just now had told her friend. "YEA, isn't it great???" Bulma asked. She got her not so perfect answer from a look. She was exstatic though. It was like pulling teeth just to get the arrogant, self-centered, prince to admit to even liking her. Now they were in love, in her eyes anyway. She sighed while thinking of him. His black, pointy hair, almost as stubborn and immoveable as his attitude. Her prince. "HELLO????????" Chichi's voice wrang in her ears. "Oh sorry! What were you saying?" Bulma asked. A annoyed glare and roll of the eyes came from her friend. "WHERE ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED AT????" She asked once again, hoping that Bulma heard her this time. " That is what I called you over here for. I need your help!! Please Chichi!! I know you and Vegeta aren't the best of friends, but PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!" She couldn't believe she was actually begging, but this was the one thing she couldn't figure out for herself. It was so frustrating, but well worth it. " FINE!!! Let's get to work." The two girls moved into the kitchen and sat at the table. Bulma pulled out a peice of notebook paper and two pens. "You better get more paper than that. I have a feeling we are going to need it." Chichi said. Bulma smiled. This was a good sign. At least Chichi was helping her out.... somewhat. "Yea, your probably right." She grabbed a few more sheets and sat back down. "Okay, where to start?" Bulma asked. "How about the funeral?" Chichi suggested. "Chichi, I can't believe you!" Bulma said trying to keep a straight face. It wasn't working. She broke out in fits of giggles as Chichi soon followed. "Sorry!" Chichi apologized. "It's alright, just don't say that at my wedding. Deal?" Bulma replied "DEAL!"  
  
THE LIST  
  
"How about, at a beautiful white church?"Bulma said as Chichi jotted it down. Yes! A beautiful church with me in my white gown, and white doves, and roses everywhere, and the arch way decorated with pink and white ribbons. Bulma was day dreaming of just how perfect it would be. Then she thought of Vegeta in a nice new black tux walking into the churh. "POOF" Vegeta burst right into flames. She could just see it happening. " Ummmmmmmmmmm........Nevermind Chi." She laughed nervously." I dont think that is such a great idea after all." Chichi scribbled the church idea out.  
  
"Mmmmmm, how about a garden?" Bulma thought. Chichi wrote it down. Bulma could just see it now. Her in a knee length wedding dress in the spring. The sunlight shone down on her blue hair and sparkled. Then, there came Vegeta in his nice suit. He gets down to where Bulma is standing and smirks at her. Then, A bee came and landed upon his hand and stung him. She could imagine a huge bee's nest right near their alter. She could see him running around chasing all the bee's and shooting at them. At the end of her little day dream, she pictured herself in her dress that had holes and scorch marks on it. "Hehe, nope." She laughed. Chichi rolled her eyes and scribbled that idea out too.  
"I don't know where else to have it!!!" Come on Chi! You gotta help me!" Bulma whined. Chichi rolled her eyes (she does that a lot, doesn't she?) She was silent for a moment then said," I've always wanted to get married on a beach." Bulma's eyes widened then she got up and went over to hug her friend. "Thank you sooooo much Chichi!! That would be so nice. " She gushed. Chichi smiled with self satisfaction and began to think of the right beach for it to be on when Bulma began to think again. She could just imagine a huge storm coming in and a twister forming. Then after that she thought of coming back outside and seeing whales and sharks lying up on the beautiful beach and eveything was destroyed. She started to whimper with tears forming. " Nevermind Chichi, I dont think I would like that anyway." Chichi felt as if she was going to scream. "FINE!!!!!"  
"Wait! You like animals right?" Chichi asked Bulma. "Well, what about getting married at the zoo? They have a beautiful alter in the back near the fountain. " Bulma smiled. It sounded really fun! I t was true. Bulma adored all animals, but she wasn't so sure about her arrogant prince. How would he react she wondered. She tried to imagine, but was once again smacked in the face by her imagination. Her thoughts on this idea were too funny though. She had to tell them to Chichi. "You know Chi, I don't think that is such a great idea and I'll tell you why." Chichi just stared for a moment. She looked as if she really desperately wanted to pull Bulma's hair out but instead she just said, "Shoot". Bulma started. " Maybe it's just me, but I could just picture........" She began to explain Goku unlocking the giraffe cages, jumping on one of their backs and riding away screaming "FREE NECKY!!!!!!!!!!". Then you could see Vegeta in his tuxedo leading a flock of penguins towards the entrance gates holding two monkeys in his arms and one on his head with Trunks, and Goten right behind him. She could just imagine him looking back and saying " Grab as many as you can kids. We have to save the future saiyan race!" she explained that she would just be standing there. All alone. "WITH A MONKEY ON MY ARM!!!!!!!!!!" Chichi busted out laughing! Just the thought of her Goku on a giraffe was enough to make her crack but this was just to much. "YEA! Funny!" Bulma said sarcastically.  
"I think you should really make up your mind Bulma. What about on a cruise ship where no disasters could possibly happen?" Chichi suggested. Bulma's face lightened up. It sounded wonderful. She would be on board with all her friends, family and.....and......her prince. "OH GOD!" Bulma exclaimed. Chichi just stared. "Don't even tell me that your having one of those weird psycho day-dreams again. i don't want to hear it Bulma."" PLEASE CHICHI!!!! Just hear me out. It would be like the Titanic with Vegeta onboard. Everyone would die! I would be sitting there saying I'll never let go Vegeta, I'll never let go and he would say GET OFF ME WENCH! Poof! Then he would fly away and leave me there.........." "who would leave you where?" a voice from the corner asked. The two girls jumped and turned their heads. There was Vegeta, the prince of saiyans. " Your fiance is paranoid." Chichi explained. Vegeta looked at Bulma and decided it would be best to leave. "um......I'll be outside if you need me.....k?? Yea......Bye!" With that, Chichi was left with Bulma and her insane ideas once again.  
  
12 peices of paper and 2 hours later  
  
"I just don't know what to do chi." Bulma said. She was tired, her head hurt and she was on the verge of crying. "Well, why dont we take a little break. We can eat chocolate and cookies and whatever else we need to, k?" Chichi said as she patted Bulma on the back. "No! It's okay chi. I'm just gunna go to bed. I'll talk to you later." Bulma heard Chichi close the door as she was trudging up the stairs. " Bulma?" A voice? She turned around to see Vegeta at the bottom of the stairs. He looked.......was that worry she saw? " Yes Vegeta?" "um..are you okay? You don't seem your normal self lately and I was just wondering if there was anything I did wrong to upset you, or anger you, or............" She smiled. God how he could be arrogant, but he still cared for her. "Nothing is wrong Vegeta-" "You have your period, don't you?" " Vegeta......JUST BECAUSE I'M SCARED DOESN'T MEAN I'M HORMONAL!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!! GRRRRR!!!!!" And with that she stomped up the stairs. The man at the bottom of the stairs stared and began to smirk. "I love you Bulma." 


End file.
